


The Morning After

by sakaariians



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Multi, im being obnoxious i know, it’s a joke okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaariians/pseuds/sakaariians
Summary: The best worst idea shiros ever had.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

shiro awoke between two warm bodies. at first he felt confusion, before remembering the night before. He and his bisexual boyfriend keith bisexually invited allura a beautiful bisexual women they met the night before at a bisexual club to come to their penthouse, so they can freak it (bisexually of course)

after having a beautiful bisexual night, the threes fell asleep, in a beautiful bisexual pile. when they woke up they talked more about themselves in depth. shiro and keith found out allura works as a financial dominatrix. she talked fags out of their cash, which they got off too btw. 

she mentioned one of her clients, who goes by the name _justabisexualboyfromcuba _. his real name was lance as allura had come to find out, and he was the spoiled baby of the family with cash to throw around. she also spoke of another client who goes by _sincline _, who wasn’t as willing to share all of his person info to allura like lance was. but from what she gathered, he was some bored and lonely rich kid.____

____keith talked about being a mechanic, which is boring and we don’t care about. and shiro’s a fucking stripper cause why not._ _ _ _

____after they talked, they ate bi pride colored pancakes and had more beautiful bisexual sex with _girl,girls,boys _by p!tad playing in the background.___ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> listen i’m gay so fag is fine


End file.
